A similar valve arrangement is known from German published patent application 37 39 337, for example. In this known valve arrangement, the pilot valve including the electromagnet, the diaphragm wall, and the main valve has one joint axis of symmetry. The compartments isolated by the diaphragm wall are acted upon by a vacuum in the inactive position. The ports designed on a connecting portion are arranged such that their axes lie in two planes which are in parallel but spaced relationship to each other.
Disadvantages of the known valve arrangement are the overall length, its complicated structure, the large number of pneumatic connections, and the large number of components required.